


What if...

by erdbeertoertchen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Feels, OC hints, Scepter4!Izumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdbeertoertchen/pseuds/erdbeertoertchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the Ashinaka High School incident the Blue King finally reached his limit, saying his goodbye before ending everything with one last fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

    Everyone is standing in one line, creating a path for their current King, on the right and left side about fifty clansmen each, looking at him with respect, admiration, but especially— sadness.

     He walks through that alley created by people, head held high, uniform neat and sabre dangerously hanging on his hip. As if nothing had changed through all those years, the clan of Scepter4 still in it’s full glory, defensive yet strong and reign over all those people like a mixture of a King, a captain, a father…

     … but it was all just illusiveness.

     Honestly spoken, he was merely walking towards the podium to say his farewell. Skin paler than usual, dark circles around his eyes, he was almost trembling since the cold air was too much of a chill for his weak body to bear. Three years had passed since  _then_  and it was finally his time to go. Maybe to follow the previous Red King, maybe just to vanish all alone.

     Who knew? 

 

     His voice was calm and warm, the usual tone he always had when he was surrounded by his clansmen and not on a mission. His deep baritone able to either pierce through a crowd or to calm a small group, but always strong. Every word he spoke had been written down beforehand, he had taken the whole night to chose them and created merely a short speech, however, long enough to make his eyes wander over his men and women one last time. His closest guards right in the front line, Fushimi and Awashima on the right side, her gaze fierce while his was wavering as he held close to that small brunette standing beside him, already sobbing grossly. Bad eyesight turning further around, recognizing Enomoto and his beloved teaboy, holding hands. Not as a sight of affection, but to keep each other strong.

     Lastly, his gaze went back to Fushimi and that tall blond standing behind him. They shared so much, past and pain, it mad the Kings heart wrench a bit seeing them so close together. Lost clansmen found by him, taken in, taken care of, offering a family to them, a society that had already accepted them.

     Now he was the one leaving them.

     What a shame.

.

.

.

     They were free to join the spectacle or to keep themselves away from it. Nevertheless, almost everyone appeared. A fight between the Blue King and his own personal Sword of Damocles— Zenjoh Goki.

     Impressive techniques clashing against each other, amazing grace and skill leaving everyone astonished for the moment it lasted. But he was out of shape, getting out of breath too soon, the time he spent in bed already too long. Leaving him panting, physically inferior to that Red Beast, making it end rather soon.

.

.

.

     Silence. Pure Silence.

.

.

.

     ”I never trusted you, Munakata Reisi.”

     ”That is why I did trust you in the first place.” A short, breathless laugh for that it was almost impossible to keep on talking while one of his lungs had been stabbed through, blood flouting out the wound faster than his Blue aura could try to heal it. While his grip around the redhead’s arms became weaker, his vision blurring, Reisi still tried to keep his expression as calm as possible. He knew it wouldn’t be over until Zenjoh made the final move, bringing himself to pull that blade up just a bit, one jerk and his heart would be torn as well, leaving him to die.

     The Sword of Damocles hovering dangerously above them, cracks fizzling with the tension running through it. It was so close to finally fall, leaving nothing behind but a large crater— but they had reacted soon enough, it was still keeping it’s position high above them. Even now. Even when Reisi managed to gaze up, meeting the sharp edge with his dulled amethyst orbs, soft smile on his lips. Damocles wanted to be a King like Dionysius, envying the great fortune he seemed to have and ended up sitting down on the throne of Dionysius, however, the King had placed a sword on top of it, only kept hovering with a single hair of a horse’s tail. It made Damocles beg the King to be allowed to depart, not wanting to be fortunate anymore.

     ”With great fortune and power comes also great peril and anxiety… right?”

     The older male was blinking in surprise, obviously unaware of what the man in his arms was thinking, but, at the same time keeping himself from asking.

     ”Are you ready… _my King_?”

     His tired eyes widened a bit, realizing that it was the first time Zenjoh had addressed him like that, before he lowered his head.

     ”How could I possibly be?”

     A short nod. Then a crack as if bones where breaking. A gasp. Coughing. Blood running down pale lips that stopped trembling just a second ago, the dark red straining the snow underneath them and Zenjoh pulls it out, pulls out that now stained blade, dropping that body while doing so. A soft thud, before the sound of a disappearing sword almost deafening loud through the scenery.

> ** "We of Scepter 4 carry out duties of the sword.  **
> 
> ** Forgiving of neither war in the sanctuary, **
> 
> ** nor chaos in the world—  **
> 
> ** We will advance with sword in hand, **
> 
> ** for our cause is pure!” **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted on tumblr rpg account first. Those indication for OC's are one that have their own blog on tumblr.  
> However, their appearance is just short and I wanted to keep them in.


End file.
